Flawed Perfection
by edwardsasukeFAN
Summary: Sometimes it takes just one shocking revelation to ruin a girl's entire life. SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….sigh**

**Prologue**

**Sakura**

I had everything.

I lived in a wealthy family.

I was the most popular girl in Konoha High.

I dated Uchiha Sasuke and he was every girls' dream of the perfect boyfriend. He was my first and true love; He completes me.

I had friends, they helped me through so much from times of me having pointless arguments with Sasuke to just hanging out and have fun.

However, one girl suddenly appeared and ruined my life. She took everything from me; my friends, my family, my love, my life. Her name was Karin.

I'm Haruno Sakura.

My life is now a living hell.

* * *

Hi!! I know this is short, but it's a prologue! lol. This fanfic will be a joint collaboration between red-strawberri and edwardsasukefan1. Unless one of us becomes lazy, we hope to update frequently as we want to finish this before our school holidays end.

Credits to red-strawberri for thinking of the title and summary ^.^. Thanks for reading!

//edwardsasukefan1


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: strawberrii-chan doesn't own Naruto :(

**Flawed Perfection**

**Chapter One**

The sun shone brightly in the sky as swarms of students hurriedly rushed into Konoha High. Monday was always a hectic day of school life; after a restful weekend, students loathed being pulled out of their comfortable world and back to the reality of homework, tests and assignments. The mere two days of relaxing and being treated like royalty seemed all too short sometimes.

Of course for some, they were practically royalty wherever they went.

A sleek, black limousine pulled up at the front gate of the school while everyone else quickly left an empty path for the passengers to walk on. A chauffer stepped nimbly out of the car and propped the door open for five girls; a wolf-whistle could be heard in the distance. A girl with silky pink hair shot a sly grin back at her four friends as she slowly got off the car. Behind her, a girl with white pupils hopped out lightly, followed by a brunette with her hair up in Chinese-styled buns, her eyes the same shade as her hair. A blonde with her hair tied in a way that it was pointing at multiple directions at one time gave the brunette a gentle kick that made her almost tumble out. Laughter could be from both inside and outside the limousine from the five girls as the brown haired girl screeched "TEMARI!". Lastly, a girl with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes exited. The chauffer gave a quick, polite nod before driving off into the distance.

"Thanks for the ride, Sakura!"

The pink haired girl smiled at the girl with the unusual eyes to her left.

"No problem Hinata! Besides, start of the week guys; thought we should enter in style."

"Mhmm Sakura, just for the start of the week… You freakin' come in a limo everyday!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino; the blue-eyed girl who almost constantly found some way to insult her best friend since childhood. Not that it was a one-sided thing; Sakura had a way with her tongue too, and she refused to lose a match of wit to Ino.

"Yeah, and that's coming from who?" Sakura coughed before speaking in a high pitched voice. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, and I'm the youngest successful fashion designer to ever grace the face of the earth…"

"Oh yeah? Well aren't you Haruno Sakura, _THE_ daughter of Haruno Rukita who happens to be-"

"AH! Guys, stop it! Must you always start a week in the same way with the_ same_ insults?" Tenten said, irritated, though there was an evident sparkle of amusement in her chocolate eyes.

The five of them continued to chatter all the way until they finally reached their lockers. As Sakura fiddled around with the combination of her lock, she felt a strong arm wrap around her slender waist; she fought the smile that wanted to creep onto her face.

"Good morning beautiful."

The whisper tickled at Sakura's ears. The gentleness of the voice brought the smile to her face. No one could have imagine that the once playboy of Konoha could actually become so caring, so gentle and so _dedicated_ to one girl. Sakura span around slowly, coming face to face with the boy who had stolen her heart from first sight.

Uchiha Sasuke. He was perfection in the form of a boy. Sakura returned the loving gesture and gave her boyfriend a hug, her head resting against his perfectly sculptured chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. It was a silent, beautiful moment between them. Calm. Serene. Sakura lifted her head, her emerald eyes gazing into Sasuke's onyx ones as time seemed to stop around them.

Then the girl let out a soft, short laugh.

"What's so funny?" The tiny smirk on his face tried to make the question seem unimportant, but the obvious questioning shone in his dark eyes.

"You! Sometimes you really make me wonder; where on earth did the conceited, self-righteous, _arrogant_ Uchiha go?"

"If you're talking about Itachi, he's probably at Uni right now."

Sasuke's tiny smirk had grown into a triumphant one. Sakura pouted as she whacked Sasuke in the chest playfully. He'd always do this to her; outsmart her, out_wit_ her, even before they had started dating.

'_Well, I guess you could consider it some of his charm.'_

At first Sakura had taken a liking to Sasuke because of his outer appearance and his reputation at the school. In short, his appearance resembled that of a sex god. But his eyes; back then they had been cold, hard, maybe even _empty_, but their colour and their intensity had captured Sakura in a flash. Within only one day of getting to know the Uchiha's personality, Sakura deemed him egotistical and proud, though not without his wit. Sasuke's arrogant side could've easily pushed Sakura away from him… if she hadn't noticed that with each passing day he seemed to be changing. For her.

'_And now look at the two of us.'_

Sakura reached up and placed her arms around her boyfriend's neck, bringing him in closer for a quick kiss. The bell sounded demandingly overhead as Sakura quickly turned around, grabbed her books for maths and dashed off. She looked over her shoulder as she ran, sticking her tongue out teasingly.

"You'll be late if you don't run, Sasuke-kun!"

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat in her usual seat in the second last row, between Tenten and Ino. Although it had been like this for as long as Sakura could remember, sometimes she couldn't help but wish she could swap seats with Temari for just one day and sit next to the always calm and quiet Hinata; sitting between the two loudest people in their group did come with their fair share of headaches.

"So, where are we going after school?"

Ino was always the 'planner' of the group. She constantly arranged what the whole group would do and at what time, although she always consulted with everyone else. Being a famous designer, her organisational skills were rivalled only by the future successor of Hyuuga Corporation, Hinata. Tenten leaned back in her seat casually, two legs off the ground as she put a finger to her lip in mock thought.

"Hm, I don't know… maybe shopping?"

"Read my mind!"

The whole group laughed wholeheartedly again as longing glances were thrown from the other students in the room; they knew those girls ruled the school. However, unlike the stereotypical Queen Bee, along with numerous followers, who constantly bully those inferior to them and thus control the whole school community through fear, Sakura and her group reigned as equals. Their rule was held securely by their high status outside of school and their admirable qualities and talents within, not by traits such as cruelty. But there was one more thing that made every girl at Konoha High sigh in envy and wish for just one day to be in their shoes, and that was—

"Still got here in time, Sa-ku-ra."

The pink-haired girl turned her head towards the doorway at the same time as every other girl in the room. In the doorway stood Sasuke, usual smirk on his face, along with three other boys. Numerous girls started to squeal as they whispered fangirl-ishly to friends who were nearby. Without even looking at the squealing girls, the four headed straight for their seats in the back row. The only boy who stopped was the blonde one as he walked past Hinata's seat at the end. With a wide grin, he gave the shy girl a huge hug as she turned tomato-red.

"I didn't get to see you for _two whole days_ because you had business things to take care of Hinata-chan!"

"Na- Naruto-kun! In fron-! In front of all these pe- people-!"

"Hm?"

Naruto let go of his girlfriend as he looked around the room slowly. Hinata fidgeted in her seat as she waited for something to break the silence. All she got was Naruto rolling his eyes, still wearing his previous smile.

"Hinata-chan, there aren't that many people. Besides, teme always does this kinda stuff to Sakura. You're just too shy!"

"Don't drag me into this, dobe."

Hinata cast her eyes downwards; she knew Naruto only did it because he truly loved her, and he was right: she was just excruciatingly shy. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself. Her boyfriend had just displayed an act of single-minded affection, yet she had brushed him off, blushing in embarrassment. She had only a moment to make up with Naruto for her inconsiderateness. She stood up abruptly and threw her arms around Naruto's neck, head resting on his shoulder.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun."

"Why are you apologizing?"

The blonde seemed genuinely confused as his friends shook their heads. Naruto. He had the looks which made girls fawn over him wherever he went, but he was definitely by far the most clueless person anyone would ever meet. His question was never answered, but the blonde smiled brightly again as Hinata let go.

"Movie with me after school? And after we can go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

"I'm sorry, I'm going with the girls-."

"Postponed!"

The raven haired girl turned to look at Ino in surprise. Ino was sitting in the back row now, on the lap of a boy with long dark hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. Ino grinned mischievously as the boy whispered something in her ear. She quickly explained that tomorrow would be fine for the shopping trip, and that a rumour had been going around that their English teacher would be giving them an essay after lunch that would be due the following day.

"No way!"

Tenten groaned as she let all four legs of her chair touch the ground. A stream of complaints rushed out, as everyone else remained silent; until Tenten let it _all_ out, she wouldn't let anyone else talk. She took a deep breath, and muttered one final complaint. The boy with long, flowing dark hair who had yet to have said anything commented on how it wouldn't be too bad. Tenten pouted, glaring at the boy who had eyes that were rather similar to Hinata's.

"Well Neji, not _everyone's _a genius you know?"

"Jealous, are we?"

"Of you, Hyuga? No way!"

The brunette huffed as she crossed her arms and turned away, a slight tinge of pink evident on her cheeks. Sakura stifled a giggle at the sight as Tenten whacked her friend on the arm, scowling. Sakura whispered something to Tenten, who then proceeded to hit even harder. The laughter came out.

'_However, if I swapped seats with Temari I wouldn't have as many chances to tease Tenten about her crush on Neji.'_

Sakura then turned around slowly.

'_Speaking of Temari…'_

The usually cheerful, yet mature Temari was silent. She hadn't contributed at all to any of the various discussions going off around her. The blonde simply laid out all her books, turned on her calculator and put a pacer and an eraser on the desk next to her maths workbooks. But every so often, she would cast a backwards glance towards Ino, an emotion akin to pain reflected in her dark orbs.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Everyone moved so quickly it was like a blur. Naruto darted to his seat, Ino seemed to have teleported back to her spot next to Sakura, Neji leaned back indifferently in his seat, Tenten suddenly sat up straight and Sakura gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek before turning to face the front of the room. Temari merely shuffled in her seat, giving a small smile to Ino who asked to borrow a pen.

"Well, today I was walking down the hallway when I saw this cat--."

"You're lying."

No one, not even the most gullible person in the world, would believe Kakashi-sensei's reasons for being late.

**

* * *

**

Sakura twirled her lock around absentmindedly and opened her locker; the school day had passed so quickly. Shoving the usual objects into her bag, along with her copy of _Romeo and Juliet, _Sakura closed her locker. Not only had the rumour about the English essay been true, the teacher had requested the essay to be handwritten. It was going to be a long night. She sighed.

"What's wrong? You'll finish that essay in a few seconds."

Sakura was about to reply when a kiss silenced her. The pink-haired girl could feel the smirk that would've been on Sasuke's face through the kiss. The kiss ended, their faces only a few centimetres apart.

"Finish up quickly, then we can go watch a movie."

"You mean the movie…?"

"I don't think dobe can handle a first date alone. Some experienced people should be somewhat nearby to intervene if necessary."

Sakura laughed as she ran towards the exit, waving a hand above her head in a gesture that seemed to say 'see you later tonight'. Alone now, next to his girlfriend's locker, Sasuke let a true, genuine smile settle on his face for the first time in a long while.

And as Sakura rushed home quickly so she could get started on the essay as soon as possible, only one thought was in her head.

'_My life is perfect.'_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, strawberrii here! This is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic, let alone a SasuSaku one, so constructive criticism is very welcome. I'll admit that this chapter was rather bland, but it was mainly to introduce everyone and their personalities and such; hope everyone understands! Next chapter, it's over to edwardsasukeFAN, and it'll hopefully be more interesting. Apologies for getting this chapter out so late!

Oh, and for anyone who really cares, the seating arrangement looks like this:

[HINATA] [TEMARI] [INO] [SAKURA] [TENTEN]  
[NARUTO] [SHIKAMARU] [SASUKE] [NEJI]

Until I see everyone again at (most likely) Chapter Three, bye!

&. strawberrii


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sorry for grammar errors in advance ^.^...lol..anyways, ENJOY!**

"So what do you say? Movie, candlelight dinner with the picnic rug sprawled on the floor, in front of your mega, huge plasma, while watching...P.S I love you?" Sasuke grinned as Sakura was sitting on his lap.

"Hmm, what would we be having for dinner?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"Pizza."

"Oh woah, that is so romantic," rolling her eyes.

"I know." He smirked.

"I was being sarcastic Sasuke. Why not, you come over at 6 tonight and I'll cook dinner."

"Ooh, that's even better." He gave her a chaste kiss but Sakura cupped his face and deepened their ever so passionate liplock.

"Look at those lovebirds going at it!" Naruto whistled.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as they turned to Naruto.

"Talk about make out session. What about you and Hinata yesterday at the movies? You guys were practically attacking each other!" Sakura giggled.

"WHAT! You guys were spying?!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata came in walking into the classroom and Kakashi, as usual, had not arrived yet.

"Hey Hinata, didn't know you had it in you." Sakura grinned.

Hinata gave a confused look as she sat down at her usual seat

"Hinata-chan, they were spying on us yesterday!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and Sakura.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you saw u-us?" she gulped.

Sakura nodded, smiling. Ino and Tenten whistled as Shikamaru would say his infamous line, "How troublesome."

"Don't worry Hinata. It's just us, you don't need to be afraid." Ino winked. Temari was sitting down quietly, not interested in their conversation. Sakura noticed and decided to ask what was wrong. Kissing Sasuke on the cheek, she sauntered over to her friend.

"Shove over, bum." Temari did as she was told, as she moved over a bit so Sakura could sit down on her chair as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Temari replied as she started doing her Maths homework that she was suppose to do for yesterday as homework.

"You're never this quiet. We're best friends, tell me."

The blonde hair didn't reply as she continued with her work.

"Pretty please! Aren't best friends suppose to confide in each other? You know I would tell you my problems and you tell me yours."

Temari sighed, then turned to look at Sakura.

"I like this guy, but he already has a girlfriend." She whispered.

"What's his name?"

"…Shikamaru."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screeched, standing up. Everyone in the classroom was looking at her. Chuckling nervously, she sat down again.

"But he's with Ino!" she murmured.

"Thanks, great help. A best friend you are." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. But don't you think you should tell Shikamaru this?" Before Temari could reply, Kakashi entered the classroom.

"Sorry! You see on the way to work I came across an elderly woman who—"

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted, already knowing Kakashi-sensei was about to make another lame excuse.

Before Sakura returned back to her seat, Temari whispered, "Please don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

Her best friend nodded in return and sat in her own seat. Their first period ended quickly. Sakura made her way out of the classroom, walking to her second class. Swiftly, Sasuke grabbed her hand from behind and pulled her so she would be facing him. He stared at her glowing, emerald eyes, noticing a hint of worry.

"What's wrong?" he murmured. Sakura smiled sweetly. This was one of the many things that made Sasuke fall in love with her. Her smile was so innocent, sweet and warm. Pulling her gently to the side so they wouldn't be trampled by students walking in the hallway, he leaned his forehead onto hers.

"I know something's wrong Sakura. Aren't couples suppose to tell each others' problems?" he whispered.

Sakura sighed. "But it's none of our business. And I promised not to tell anyone." Sasuke composed himself and looked at her face.

"So you saying you won't even tell your loving boyfriend whom by the way is not 'anyone'." A playful grin crossed his lips.

Sakura pouted as she stared at his onyx eyes. His messy black hair and bangs accentuated perfectly with his attractive, toned face. "Fine, I'll tell you tonight."

"That's my girl." He grinned.

"So I was thinking, instead of a movie, what about music playing in the background, and we'll just eat and talk."

"I think, that's even better." He leaned in smiling, giving short kisses on her lips.

"Ahem, don't you think you should be getting to your next class?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

Sakura blushed beet red while Sasuke smirked at his blushing girlfriend.

"Sorry sensei." She bowed. Sasuke smacked her ass while she scowled back at him before they both left their separate ways to their next class.

* * *

**Sakura's house**

"Miss Haruno are you sure you will be ok?" the maid asked again.

"Yes Yuki, don't worry." Sakura smiled.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow Miss Haruno!" Waving back as she left her mansion.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she looked at her masterpiece. In front of the plasma, laid a chequered red, and black picnic rug. Two candles were lit in the middle with various other candles situated around the family room. Plates of neatly, mouth-watering food were placed on the rug with a one litre lemonade and two wine glasses on the side. Sakura was wearing a short, plain white spaghetti dress with her hair straightened, finishing it with a beautiful white flower clipped on the side. She wore light makeup and put on her favourite cherry lip balm.

It was already night and closing in on six, when she heard a bell echoing throughout her mansion. Making her way to the door, Sakura took in one breath and opened the door. There he was, wearing loose black jeans, with a black shirt and black fused with grey jacket. From behind, he pulled out a bunch of roses. Sakura blushed as Sasuke smirked.

"You look gorgeous Sa-ku-ra."

"A-are those f-for m-me?" she stuttered.

"You're stating the obvious, dummy."

Sakura scowled, snapping out of her dream-like state.

"Shut up baka."

Sasuke chuckled as he entered her mansion. "So are you sure your parents won't be home?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm sure. Father has gone on a business trip and mother has gone to this resort thing with her friends."

However, Sasuke wasn't listening as he looked at the family room. "That's beautiful Sakura." He whispered.

She grinned. "You really like it?" she asked as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist.

He lowered his head too look at his girlfriend. "Of course I like it," kissing her forehead. "Oh, and here are your roses."

"Why thankyou." She took the bunch of roses, grabbing a vase and filling it with water. "Hey, put on some music."

Sasuke walked over to the stereo and the stack of cds next to it. He grabbed a particular cd and smirked. "Her favourite." He whispered.

After Sakura filled the vase with her bunch of roses, she walked over to the picnic rug. "What music did you put?"

Familiar music echoed through her family room, and she knew instantly, it was her favourite artist.

"Taylor Swift, nice." She giggled, "But I thought you hate her."

"Well… you're my girlfriend and I'd do anything for the person I love." He smirked as he poured lemonade into the two wine glasses. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She was helplessly in love, nothing was going to tear them apart because she needed him just as much as he needs her. The two lovebirds talked about things from favourite movies, books and music to most hated students in the school.

"So, Sa-ku-ra, care to explain what happened earlier today? You promised me you would tell me."

Sakura sighed. "Fine I'll tell you, only because I love you that much. But you promise me you won't tell anyone ok?"

"Promise."

"Ok fine, basically Temari likes Shikamaru but he's with Ino."

Sasuke started laughing but Sakura scowled. "What's so funny?" She asked as she hit his arm playfully but he continued laughing. "Sasuke!"

"Ok, sorry. That's the big secret? I thought you were going to tell me something more out there, like, someone got pregnant or something." He pushed her down gently, as he was now lying on top of her.

"Haha, Temari asked me to keep it as a secret but you're my boyfriend and I trust you." She murmured. Sasuke kissed her lightly, smirking against her lips. "Well, I'm glad you trust me." He whispered.

They kissed again, as she tangled her fingers through his black, messy hair. Sakura hooked her thumbs through his belt pulling him further down as they grind their hips together. They soon reluctantly pulled apart, both needing air.

"I'm tired, I want to sleep." Sakura whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Sasuke lay next to her, pulling her in as he wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled next to him, wrapping her left arm around his stomach as she hid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." He murmured, twirling a strand of her pink hair.

"I love you too." She replied, kissing his cheek.

It was pure bliss. They were both happy lying silently in the comfort of each other. Nothing was going to ruin them, nothing.

* * *

**Please R&R and we'll try update fast ;)**

**edwardsasukeFAN//**

* * *


End file.
